


Fjvgjj

by Chicken_scrub



Category: Ewwq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_scrub/pseuds/Chicken_scrub





	Fjvgjj

Rayla, Callum and Zym, well within Xadia now, make camp on a grassy mountain top as the sun sets. Callum has pet Zym to sleep, while Rayla is relaxing on the cliff some distance away. Callum gets up to check on her.

“Hey, what are you up to?” Callum startles Rayla as he walks over to her. “Oh, that’s right,” he says, waving his hands superstitiously, “looking at the moon!”

“Hey, don’t make fun! It is a full moon tonight!” 

“Hahah! Yeah…” Callum sighs, satisfied at Rayla’s reaction. “It is beautiful though. I guess I’ll sit with you.” 

As Callum sits down beside Rayla, she begins to blush and look away. 

“Actually” she says as she nervously grabs her other arm, “I was sort of waitin’ for ya.” 

“For me?” Callum replies. 

“Yes. I mean, I do miss Ezran, I don’t miss Bait,” she blurts out, expressively “but…this mission, it was starting to get a bit crowded, ya know? Things are a bit quieter now. Quiet enough to…talk?”

“Oh. Okay. Well, what did you want to talk about?” 

“Alright. So…” Rayla says, bumbling out sounds, snapping her fingers, as if she’s trying to remember something. “I… uhhh…” She says. 

“What? Rayla, are you feeling okay?” 

“UGH!” Rayla slumps her head down in defeat. (“An assassin who can’t kill and can’t kiss either!”) she thinks to herself, cringing in embarrassment. (“Am I good for anythin’!?”)

“Uhh..Earth to Rayla.” Callum waves a hand near her face. “Does this always happen to Moonshadow elves in the full moon?” 

(“Okay”) Rayla whispers to herself. “(No more hesitatin’!)”

Rayla quickly turns her head towards Callum, her face fully flushed. 

“Oh?” Callum pauses.

(“Here goes!”) Rayla closes her eyes, hopes for the best, and catapults her lips onto Callum’s.

As their lips meet, Rayla’s eyes are still closed, but softly, praying this move pans out. Callum on the other hand is shocked and wide-eyed. His arms stagger as he assertively reclines Rayla off by her shoulders. 

Rayla lets out a short breath. 

“Callum…” 

“Wh-what’s going on?” Callum nervously replies. 

“Callum, I..You don’t?” Rayla starts to shrink back, looking away, holding onto her arm again. “You don’t feel the same about me…”

“Rayla..” Callum, a bit embarrassed, looks away as well, running his hands through his hair. “I don’t know what to say right now.” 

“Is it Claudia? After everything she’s done? Still!?”

“What? Claudia? No, it’s not her!” 

“What has she done that’s soooo great?” Rayla sits up and faces Callum now. “I nearly gave my hand up for Ezran. I’ve always been by your side!”

“I know! You’re really loyal! It took time to trust you, and ... and I do trust you! And it’s totally not about Claudia.” Callum replies, somewhat defensively, but honestly. 

“So, then what is it about me? Because, for me, I think you’re smart, and talented,” Rayla begins counting with her fingers. “And brave, and caring, and passionate, and driven, and… handsome. Inspiring! And…I’ve run out of fingers.” 

Rayla raises her hands and cracks a smile. They both laugh about it. 

Then there’s an awkward silence. Rayla looks away again. Callum realizes Rayla is pouring her heart out to him. They are friends and he does care about her. He owes her something. 

“Rayla” Callum places his hand on her shoulder. 

She looks up at him in complete vulnerability. He’s never seen her like this before. 

“I think you’re brave, talented and inspiring too.” Callum says, as he reaches a hand over to place her hair behind her pointed ears, giving his best shot to see if he could suddenly spark up a genuine attraction to her he hadn’t noticed before. 

Rayla begins to blush even more, “and daring! Don’t forget daring.” She says, holding Callum’s hand on her face, hoping he keeps it there.

“Haha! Totally right about that! But you’re also…tough. Maybe, a little too tough.”

Callum drops his hand down from her face, but Rayla follows, still clinging onto his fingers. 

“I..I get it.” Rayla says, “I was raised to be a cold-blooded assassin. Having a soft side isn’t really encouraged. But I promise, I do have one. I just…” she gently squeezes Callum’s hands “I just need some help drawing it out.”

Callum goes silent, deeply contemplating his next move. This is all unexpected information. They really are alone now, and he must face this situation and solve it right, as there are many more days until they deliver Zym back to his home. 

But for Rayla, the more she confesses her feelings, the more she finds her confidence picking up. Rayla gets even bolder, and places Callum’s hands under her breast so he can feel her heart. 

“I think I’m much softer on the inside.” She says.

Finally, an ember begins to glow within Callum. He realizes he’s never actually been this close to a female before. 

Rayla continues.

“After the mission, you’ll have to go back to Katolis. I’ll stay here in Xadia.” Rayla, noticing Callum hasn’t pulled his hand away, leans in a bit closer. “I should have a bit more respect for myself, but…” she says, calmly sliding Callum’s hand fully over her breast. “No one will know you’ve been with an elf girl.” 

Callum gulps, his breathing getting sharper, and a strange, new sensation, a heat slowly enveloping his entire body. 

Rayla slowly slides his other limp hand up the side of her thigh.

“I could be good practice, ya know. You won’t be nervous with Claudia.”

“Rayla…” Callum breathes her name out, finally waking up to this other side of himself, grabbing at her breast, squeezing at her thighs, realizing that the previous thoughts and labels he had about her are slowly starting to slip away. 

“And if you don’t find me as pretty, you don’t have to look at me.” 

Rayla suddenly disappears, a talent only reserved for the Moonshadow elves. Callum grasps at the air in front of him, torn at the fact something so new and exciting ended so soon!

“What? No! Rayla come back!” Callum gets up, frantically looking around. “I want to see you! I think you’re very pretty!” 

“Prettier than Claudia?” Rayla shouts, still invisible. 

“You are wayyyy hotter than Claudia!” Callum yells out, darting around, frantically chasing Rayla’s voice, “I don’t even know what I was thinking!”

“Hahahaha!” Rayla laughs in the dark, “Of course, your human brain takes longer to recognize true beauty!”

“Gotcha!” Callum calls as he makes a grappling maneuver towards Rayla’s voice. 

Rayla finally becomes visible again. However, as Callum softens his grip, his fingers glide across Rayla’s bare back and he notices her suit is completely off. 

“You’re naked!” Callum exclaims, jumping back.

“And you’re... you’re... that!” Rayla says, covering her breast and crossing her legs, pointing downward at Callum. 

“What?”

Callum looks down at the massive mound in his pants; his cock throbbing so hard it is slowly undoing his belt. 

“Ahh!” Callum yells as he leans forward, trying to bury the bulge under his forearms. 

Rayla laughs, and Callum nervously chuckles back. 

She sighs, “It’s okay, Callum. You don’t have to be embarrassed” Rayla uncrosses her legs and unfolds her arms, revealing her fully nude form. “I’m already naked.”

Callum looks at her, and looks back down at his throbbing cock, realizing how uncomfortable he feels with it tucked so tight within his pants, but unsure what to do about it. 

Rayla walks towards him, and Callum’s eyes are locked onto her; his core temperature rocking higher with every rapidly increasing heartbeat.

Rayla softly rides her hand up the curve of Callum’s bulge, his spine straightening, and he takes another gulp. 

“Hmm. Seems bigger than average.” Rayla says, making two rings with her thumbs and index fingers, scrolling it up the length of Callum’s cock. “I wonder if human penises look any different.” 

“You’ve seen penises before?” Callum says, his eyes beginning to flutter, slowly succumbing to the sensations.

Feeling the blood leave his brain, he licks his lips as he rolls his thumbs over Rayla’s percolating nipples. 

“Assassins aren’t afraid to bathe together,” Rayla says, unbuckling Callum’s belt. “But I’ve never seen one this close before.” 

Rayla curls her fingers to the inside of his pants, slowly squatting down, stretching the fly open, patiently watching the fabric run against the shape of his penis as she tugs his pants down. 

Callum’s throbbing cock slingshots out.

“Woah there!” she says, dodging her head out of the way.

“Sorry Rayla, I’m a mage, not a swordsman.” Callum says, proud of his size. 

“Yeah, and this one’s a two-hander.” She brags for him, as she gently starts to stroke and massage him with both hands. 

“Mmm…that feels good” Callum says as he rests his hand on Rayla’s shoulder. 

She turns her eyes towards her shoulder and looks at his hand, feeling the wiggles of his fingers as her pace picks up. Although she’s taking charge, she is still a bit nervous, this being her first time with a dick in her hand, especially this size. 

But it’s Callum, and she’s felt right about this for what feels like forever, even though they’ve known each other for less than a month.

“Callum, will you let me show my true feelings for you?” Rayla says, placing one hand on his thigh. 

Callum looks down at her, seeing her with her knees together, knowing she might beg if he refuses, feeling confident that he fully has her under his charm. 

“Show me.” He says. 

Rayla leans in, planting kisses around his pelvis, trekking towards the base of his penis. She looks up at him as she gets to the base and sees him writhing with anticipation. She feels a squeeze from Callum’s hand on her shoulder now, and she knows her teasing is over. 

Rayla cups his balls with one hand, and tapes his cock against his stomach with the other, and gives him one long vertical lick up. 

“Woahh!” Callum exhales, with pleasure. 

Rayla blushes as she gets to the top before craning her neck down, filling her wet, soft mouth full of his cock, letting off a short moan.

“Mmmm..uhhh” Callum groans, as heat skates up his spine, as he tilts his head back.

Rayla springs back and forth on his cock, lubricating it as much as she can, stroking with her hands to reach the lengths her mouth can’t.

Rayla continues to moan. Callum’s hips unconsciously pump back and forth in sync with Rayla’s sucking and stroking. He looks down at her and pulls her hair back into a ponytail. Rayla begins to struggle with Callum’s increasingly deeper and faster thrusts, and she uses one hand to lightly press against his thigh, trying to slow him down. 

Rayla gags and presses off. She gasps for air and chokes. 

“Rayla!?” Callum snaps out of his skull-fucking frenzy “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean do that!”

“*Cough**Cough* No, it’s okay” Rayla recovers “I..I can do it. I am a tough, daring girl after all.” 

“Haha, that’s right!” 

Callum grabs his cock, and Rayla sticks her tongue out, waiting for him to feed it to her as he slaps the top of it against her begging tongue. She puts her hands behind her back, letting Callum know she’s committed to the tough girl act. 

Callum parts Rayla’s hair back behind her ear as he cradles her neck, and slowly slides into her mouth, pulling back, but thrusting in again. Callum slowly goes deeper, as deep as he made her gag previously, but she just moans happily, winking as the head of his cock rests at the base of her throat. 

“Good girl” Callum praises. 

He holds onto her neck a bit more and arches his hips to push deeper into her. The gagging starts, but Rayla doesn’t quit. Her eyes wince, and Callum grunts as Rayla’s throat starts to get tighter, stopping him from pushing further. 

Rayla’s arms start to twitch from behind her, and Callum prays she doesn’t try to stop him now. It feels too good! 

They make eye contact. Rayla grabs onto his hips, but instead of pushing away, she pulls him in, driving his length all the way down. 

“Ohhhh…fuuuck!” Callum drawls, as his knees start to buckle. 

Rayla’s gagging continues but Callum’s massive cock plugging her throat makes it hardly audible. His bottom lip hangs as he starts to drool; the pleasure overwhelming control his body.

Rayla starts to turn red, desperately wanting to breath. Rayla gives one last longing look at Callum before she shuts them as her eyes fill up with tears from the gag reflex. 

“Awwhhh! Rayla!” Callum roars, squeezing Rayla’s face between his thighs and against his pelvis, his body begging her to relieve the deep pressure within his loins; his dick the hardest it has ever been.

“Goawh, gawh, gawh, gawh” Rayla gags as Callum’s cock rapidly patters and squishes against the back of Rayla’s throat.

Rayla’s upper body is about to give way, as she desperately needs air, but her lower body, her thighs, knees and shins, start to soak, as her pussy uncontrollably drips with excitement. 

“Awwww! Raylaaaaa…FUCKK!!” Callum calls out as his hips and knees squirm. 

Rayla sits there, trembling, as the ownership of her throat is completely transferred to Callum as his dick throbs uncontrollably within her at lengths solid objects shouldn’t be able to reach. Thick streams of cum dive out from his cock.

Rayla sees a flash of white light, and then a second later she is flung off Callum. She takes a massive gasp of air. 

Callum stumbles and falls backward, also breathing hard, but running his hands through his air. His eyes widen and a smile surfaces as the pleasure chemicals dance around his head. 

“Wow!” He says, finally undoing his scarf, which is drenched in sweat. “Rayla, that was amazing!” 

*Cough* “I’m glad.” She says, cracking a smile and wiping her mouth.

“I didn’t even know something like that was possible!” Callum says as he leans over to her. 

“I know!” Rayla says, panting. “But it just felt right, so I went for it.” 

“I guess it’s worth it to get with a tough girl!” Callum says, fixing her hair.

“I don’t quit!” 

“No…I think it’s something else.” He says, parting her hair behind her ear again. “I think you really, really like me.” 

Callum slides his finger around to her chin and softly presses his lips on her forehead.

Rayla blushes. 

“I…I do, Callum. And I have proof.” 

“What?” 

“Give me your hand," says Rayla. 

Rayla takes Callum’s hand, allowing him to feel underneath her. He feels a heat. Callum tries to make eye contact with Rayla, but she is looking downwards, almost spaced out, as if her pussy has just been pulsating, begging to receive male energy. 

Callum licks his lips again as he pushes two fingers between her labia, and Rayla gasps softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Rayla, this feels so..wet..and soft”

“I told you I was, mmm, softer on the inside.” 

Rayla slowly leans back on her elbows, and Callum continues to probe her, also rubbing his thumb across her soft button.

“Ohhh-ho-ho…Callum, you are too good!” Rayla cheers out as she tilts her head back.

“I draw runes with this hand, of course I am.” Callum brags.

Callum watches her, as she squirms, arching her back, moving her hands around between touching him, herself, and pressing against the ground. 

He watches as she is slowly reaching a point of pleasure that will soon be out of her control. 

Callum keeps his fingers inside of her, but now positions himself on her side. 

“Rayla, your breasts are so perfect.” Callum says, creating a circle with his hand, propping up her erect nipple and curiously leaning in to suck.

“Ohh..yes, Callum. Do what ever you want with me.” Rayla moans. 

As he continues to suck, he looks down at his fingers still in her pussy and begins to jackhammer them in and out of her orifice. 

“UHhhhh” Rayla moans, placing a hand on Callum’s hair, and sliding the other one down to her pussy, succumbing to her sudden urge to toy with her clitoris. 

“Callum” she softly calls out to him. “Callum!” 

“Heh?” He says, his tongue still attached to her nipple. 

“Callum!” She calls again. 

This time he looks at her, noticing that she is craving his eye contact. 

Callum looks down again, as he feels the walls of her pussy tighten, rhythmically, around his fingers. 

He looks back at her, as she starts to pull onto his hair. He knows she’s losing control of her body. She’s almost there, he just needs to give her a little push right over the edge. 

“Rayla, you’re so tight.” Callum says, softly by her ear. “I bet you want me to get deep up inside and never come out.” 

“OHHH!” Rayla’s eyes swing open, and then she rests her head on the floor again. “I’m so close, Callum.” 

“Close to what?” Callum teases. “Close to admitting that your pussy is completely and totally mine to use and abuse?”

“Ohhh…Yes!” She moans out, softly, but exclamatory. 

“Say it!” He teases. 

“Take my pussy Callum! Take it!” She moans out, in his face. 

Callum inserts three fingers now, rapidly massaging between her walls. 

“Huh-h..awh” Rayla can barely speak, the inside of her body tightening, like a rag being rung out for its water. 

The nerves in Rayla’s legs go blank as a lightning bolt smacks against her pelvis. Her spine shoots straight up. 

Rayla pulls on Callum’s hair as she stares deeply into his eyes. He feels her vaginal walls swallow his fingers whole. He watches her, as he is unable to escape her tightness. 

Rayla throws her head back, moans vibrating out from her throat, as her face and chest become flushed. 

Callum’s fingers are locked inside of her as he watches his white-haired, nubile elven lover convulse uncontrollably underneath him. 

Uhh-huh-uhhhhh-hooo” Rayla moans as the last rounds of her orgasm quake all throughout her thighs. 

Callum releases his hand, enthralled by her wetness. As he raises his hand the fluids trickle down the back of it, and he softly bites his lip as he decides to put them to good use. Callum lays back and begins to stroke his cock with vigor, lathering himself with Rayla’s juices.

Rayla is panting softly, with her palm facing up across her forehead. Callum turns to her. 

“Rayla, I’m so ready for this.” Callum says, turning over to mount her, his hand still laboring away at his cock. 

“What!?” Rayla yells, snapping out her trance. “No…no way Callum! I’m a virgin!” 

“But Rayla, you’re so tight! I’d cum as soon as I got in. It’d be over in a flash!”

“No! Just..hold on, I have an idea. Just lay back.” 

“Awww!” Callum pouts, as he obeys her command. “I fit three fingers in there. I can totally fit!” He says, still squeezing his cock, his patience winding thin. 

Rayla mounts Callum, ass facing towards him, lavishing her pussy lips vertically abroad Callum’s girth.

“Wow, two full moons in one night!” Callum says, grabbing a chunk of her ass.

As she grinds against him, Callum starts to push and pull her ass and waist more vigorously across his cock. 

“Rayla, it feels good, but it’s not enough.”

“I know, I’m just getting you wet enough for this.” She says. 

Rayla then curves her spine and contorts her abdomen inwards. She reaches under herself and grabs onto Callum’s slippery cock.

“I was hazed a lot, as I was the youngest assassin.” Rayla says, holding up Callum’s girth up right. His cock throbbing as it rests against her ass. “They used to stick all types of things up here.” 

“In…In your ass!?” Callum cries out in surprise. 

He never even knew things could go so deep down a throat, and now he’s going to have his dick up her ass? 

“It’s okay, Callum. It’s tight enough for you. And besides, no one will ever know you like fucking elf girls in the butt.” 

“Rayla…” Callum says with a tone of excitement and bewilderment. 

Callum feels his hot-blooded cock slide into Rayla’s even warmer hole. 

“Hhnng…uhhhh.” Callum lets out a deep sigh, finally at ease that the deep pressure inside of his waist is soon to be pleasurably released. “Wow, it’s really tight!” 

“Oh yes. Your cock feels so good in my ass Callum. You like fucking my ass?” 

“Yes!” He says, as he slaps her ass. “It feels so good. Better than I thought. W-whow!”

“I bet Claudia would never let you fuck her like this.” Rayla says, running her hands through her hair as she begins to gyrate her hips and ride Callum’s stiff cock. 

Callum starts to get into it now, squeezing her ass, and then locking his wrists around her waist as he starts to pump his pelvis up. 

“Oh yes Callum! Fuck my ass!” 

Rayla leans forward, giving herself leverage by pushing her hands against the ground, slamming her ass down onto his cock. 

Callum moans as his pelvis smacks against her ass, making a clap each time. He starts to notice that the deeper he goes into her ass, the wetter Rayla gets, as her pussy starts to drip, he feels her fluids dampen his balls. 

Callum pushes Rayla up as he lets his cock sling out of her ass. 

“What?” Rayla calls out, disappointed. “Oh!” She yelps as Callum pulls her down to lie on her back against his chest. “I knew you were a romantic.” Rayla says, staring into his eyes, barely an inch away from him. 

She can feel his heartbeat against her back, which makes her gulp, as she feels a flustering in her butterfly-filled stomach. Who knew it could get more intense? 

Callum slyly reaches below her, and enamors his hand with her wet pussy, in which she moans again. He reapplies the warm water onto his cock, and slowly slides it back into her ass. 

“Uuunnhhh…” Rayla softly moans out. 

Callum cradles his dry hand around her neck, and the other hand stays below, plunging three fingers into her vagina. 

“Ohhh..oh fuck, Callum. Oh, yes.” 

“You’re coming back to me Katolis with me, aren’t you?” Callum says, forcefully sticking his tongue into her mouth. 

“Mmm” She moans into his mouth. 

Callum is diligent now. He’s been in all three of her holes. He owns her now. He stops kissing her to watch her, as her eye lids twitch and her eyes roll back and return. Her face clench as she reaches to bite her lip, and her jaw unlocks as she releases herself in moans. 

It’s almost like she’s begging for something she already has.

A complete state of ecstatic irrationality.

“I’m prince of Katolis now. I can keep you as my little elf butt-slave if I want to.” 

“Yes. I’ll do anything for you.” She replies.

“Say it.” 

“What?” 

Callum thrusts his pelvis as hard as he can and sneaks his pinky into her pussy to stretch her out with four fingers. 

“Ohhh!!” Rayla squeals out in pleasure. “I love you! Callum, I love you.” 

Callum continues to drive in and out of her, and the waterworks flow. He watches as her head feebly bobs up and down, her moans getting quieter, but her body tightens once again. All that can be heard is the wet sloshing sounds of penetration. 

Rayla raises her hand up to hold onto his, and she lunges forward to bite his cheek. 

“Ahh! Fuck!” Callum spats, but it only excites him to pound her even more. 

Rayla can barely keep her eyes open now. She presses into his face, whispering in his ear. “Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me!” 

Rayla nibbles at his face again. She wants to hurt him, as she has lost all words to express how much pleasure she’s in. She has nothing to give him. He’s already taken everything. The only thing she has left to do is squeeze.   
Squeeze. 

“Awh!” Callum jolts his head up, as he feels her tighten around him like she did before. 

“Fff-f, uhhhh.” Rayla spatters out. “Ohhhhh!!!” 

“Aww Rayla, I’m gonna cum in your tight beautiful elf ass.” 

“Yes…ohh!..cum!” 

They both desperately reach to grab tightly onto each other. 

A second orgasm is never the same as the first, especially for the male. It’s like Callum’s body was fighting against him from reaching it, taking longer to get there, but so worth it if he persists. It leaves him with a sexual frustration and animal-like focus that stripped him of his identity until he was left with only one very dark and present desire.

“Ahhhhhh!!..” Callum growls, as his head cocks back and plants into the ground. “Rayla!” He yells, grabbing her waist with both of his hands, pleasuring himself with the walls of her ass, forcing the streams of cum to hurry their way out into her sweet ass. 

“Uhhhhnnhhh.” Rayla moans, as she grabs onto her thighs, spreading herself wider for Callum, her pelvis twitching as her pussy squirts uncontrollably. 

Callum moans and thrusts; deep, hard, and slow. Again, and again, and again. Finally, he sighs and pulls out. The pair pant and keep their eyes closed as their bodies slowly recalibrate to the real world. 

Rayla collapses on her side, and Callum keeps his arm around her in a spooning position. She doesn’t have the energy for words, but she smiles as she feels her full ass slowly leak out his lovingly given creampie. Callum blows air onto his face to dry some of the sweat, and smiles too as his cock slowly settles back down; the nerves feeling very experienced. 

They are too tired to crawl back into the tent. 

The night is warm enough with a slight breeze. Perfect weather for a nude sleep in the grass. 

The End.


End file.
